Die Zeit steht still (Teil 1)
Die Zeit steht still (Teil 1) ist die vierundzwanzigste Episode der 11. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Am ersten Tag der neuen Assistenzärzte stürzt in der Stadt ein Tunnel ein und begräbt viele Fahrzeuge unter sich. In der Klinik herrscht Ausnahmezustand. Eine Schwangere mit einem gebrochenen Nackenwirbel steht kurz vor der Entbindung. Doch sie ist in Gedanken nur bei ihrem Verlobten, der am Unfallort im Auto eingeklemmt ist. Meredith, Maggie, April und Amelia fahren hin, um dem Schwerverletzten zu helfen. Owen wendet bei einem Patienten indes eine riskante Maßnahme an. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd (Credit only) Gast-Stars *Debbie Allen als Dr. Catherine Avery *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Heather Matarazzo als Joan Paulson *Dan O'Brien als Keith Gardner *Giacomo Gianniotti als Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Joe Adler als Dr. Isaac Cross *Irene Keng als Dr. Audrey Shaw *Joe Dinicol als Dr. Mitchell Spencer Co-Stars * Robert Neary als Hal * Jasmine Jessica Anthony als Anna * Ray Cham Jr. als Phillip * Nicole Cummins als Sanitäterin Nicole * Jed Sura als Rob Henry * Michelle Murphy als Ellie Henry * John Cappon als Sanitäter #1 * Michael Anthony Rogers als Sanitäter #2 * Aniela Gumbs als Zola Musik *'Portions for Foxes '''von ''Pr0files (Original von Rilo Kiley) *'Bad Blood '''von ''Sleeping at Last Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Time Stops ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Explosions in the Sky. Trivia * Die Epidode wurde vom 13. bis 24. April 2015 gedreht. * Die Episode ist der erste Teil des zweiteiligen Staffelfinales. * Die Episode spielt am 1. Juli 2016, weil es der erste Tag der neuen Anfänger ist. * Interessanterweise kennt auch Arizona Richard's Rede zur Begrüßung der neuen Anfänger auswendig, obwohl sie erst nach Abschluss ihrer Ausbildung ans Seattle Grace kam. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie die Rede kennt, weil sie sie in den Vorjahren gehört hatte. * Das gleiche kann über Ben gesagt werden, da auch er seine Ausbildung in einem anderen Krankenhaus begonnen hat. Er könnte die Rede auch in den Vorjahren gehört haben. * Zu Beginn der Episode sieht man Flashbacks aus der ersten Folge Nur 48 Stunden, in denen unter anderem Cristina und George zu sehen sind. Intro Wenn man im OP ist, bleibt die Zeit stehen. Man tritt an den Tisch. Man bewertet den Patienten, nimmt ein Skalpell zur Hand und zieht sich in eine Art Blase zurück. Dort zählen nur man selbst und die OP, sonst nichts. Keine Zeit, keine Schmerzen, keine Erschöpfung. Nichts. Im normalen Alltag passiert es auch. Wenn etwas Entscheidendes passiert, etwas Tragisches, erstarrt man. Man zieht sich in seine glückliche Isolation zurück. Es erscheint einem wie ein Augenblick, dass man aufschaut und plötzlich erkennt: Es ist ein ganz neues Jahr. Outro Wie schafft man es zurück ins normale Leben? Es ist beängstigend. Die Zeit stand still. Jetzt rast sie davon. Man sucht ein Rettungsboot, etwas das einem Hoffnung gibt. Aber ist man dazu bereit, aus einer kleinen glücklichen Isolation in die große, grelle, blutige, grausame Welt hinauszutreten? Ist man bereit, das Unmögliche zu wagen? Zitate * Stephanie: Also gut, ich hab drei Regeln! Erstens: Hör auf die Schwestern, respektiere die Schwestern, tu was immer die Schwestern sagen. Sie glauben vielleicht, Sie wissen mehr als die Schwestern. Ist aber nicht so! Zweitens: Ihr Leben dreht sich jetzt nur noch um mich. Nicht um Sie oder Ihren Freund, Ihren Streit mit Geschwistern oder Ihren bösen Ausschlag da unten. Wer auf mich konzentriert ist, lernt Chirurgiegott zu werden. Wer auf sich konzentriert ist, wird Tankwart! Drittens: Keine Klagen! Wer sich beklagt, der fliegt! Verstanden? Sie! Regeln wiederholen! * Cross: Auf die Schwestern hören, Sie bewundern, wer klagt, der geht. * Stephanie: Gut. Los geht's! * * * * Meredith: Es tut mir leid, den Patienten dort gelassen zu haben. Es wär mir anders auch lieber gewesen. Und es tut mir leid, mit dir nicht über das Haus gesprochen zu haben. * Amelia: Du redest mit mir über Vieles nicht. * Meredith: Du bist sauer, dass ich weggegangen bin und auch das tut mir leid. * Amelia: Darum geht es doch gar nicht. * Meredith: Amelia, ich konnte nicht mehr atmen! Ich war wie gelähmt. Ich stand da drin und hab mich umgeschaut, hab meine Kinder, unsere Kinder gesehen, und es hat mir die Luft abgeschnürt! * Amelia: Du hast mich nicht angerufen. * Meredith: Ich hab niemanden angerufen. Ich brauchte Zeit. * Amelia: Ich bin Neurochirurgin. Ich hätte ihn retten können und du hast mich nicht angerufen. * Meredith: Amelia... * Amelia: Wer hat dich zuerst benachrichtigt? Die Polizei? Die Rettungshelfer? Wie weit war das Krankenhaus entfernt? Wie lange hast du dort gewartet, bis sie ihn hirntot erklären? Wie viele Stunden später war das, bevor ich informiert wurde? Wie oft hättest du dort die Möglichkeit gehabt, mich anzurufen? Wieso hast du es nicht gemacht? * Meredith: Du hättest nichts mehr für ihn tun können. Es war einfach zu spät. * Amelia: Das weißt du nicht, das weißt du nicht! * Meredith: Doch, ich weiß es. * Amelia: Was, wenn ich ihm hätte helfen können? Was, wenn ich die Chance gehabt hätte? Ich kann Wunder vollbringen. Ich hab bewiesen, dass ich das Unmögliche schaffen kann. Ich hätte nur da sein müssen! Wäre ich da gewesen und hätte ihn behandeln können... * Meredith: Es war zu spät. Als sie ihn... Es war zu spät. * Amelia: Wie konntest du nur? Du hast einfach den Stecker gezogen, ohne mir Bescheid zu geben. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen, hatte keine Gelegenheit, mich von ihm zu verabschieden. Ich hätte von dir etwas mehr Respekt und Höflichkeit erwartet, wenn mein Bruder im Sterben liegt! Ich konnte ihm nicht Lebewohl sagen, deinetwegen. * * * * Meredith: Hey! Ich würde dich gern was fragen, aber dann dachte ich "Tu's lieber nicht", weil du wahrscheinlich ja sagst. * Alex: Dann frag nicht! * Meredith: Ich bin weggegangen und hab die Pause-Taste gedrückt. Ich hab das wirklich gebraucht. Aber ich kann jetzt nicht einfach auf Weiterlaufen drücken. Ich krieg den Alltag einfach nicht wieder hin. Ich fahr jeden Abend nach Hause in mein Haus und es ist nicht mein Haus. Es war das Haus von Derek und mir. Jetzt ist er tot und es ist wirklich nichts weiter als ein Haus. Ich bin zurück, aber ich bin nicht zu Hause. Und ich möchte mich Zuhause fühlen. Können die Kinder und ich eine Weile bei dir wohnen? * Alex: Klar! Kein Problem, en:Time Stops Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Episode